


[podfic] R U Mine?

by churkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: Derek notices Stiles. Eventually, Stiles notices Derek noticing Stiles.





	[podfic] R U Mine?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [R U Mine?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521920) by [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari). 



> I can't believe that after a three year hiatus I made another podfic. I thought I was permanently out of the game (the editing process kills me).

Thank you to [canistakahari](http://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/profile) for giving blanket permission to podfic this. I was up really early and didn't want to wait for permission for a few others I have my eye on...

**[Download as MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1fPB61cGdgTAAKDHsL6cV5S6h9vp1tlfa) | [Download as M4B](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1XwBx0AvzlxX6I5QwNxqxRddyAJRkskoW)**


End file.
